In situations where it is desirable to employ slip sinkers in the art of fishing, difficulties have been experienced because the slip sinkers heretofore used had roughened edges or abrupt corners which could abrade or fray the edge of the line as it slid through the sinker. This is particularly true where monofilament lines are employed.